vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanatos (Kaijin no Karsheel)
Summary Thanatos (タナトス) was an antagonist of Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~. It was originally a mechanical body that was created by the Great Society, where it was embedded with the soul of a US Army Second Lieutenant, Billy Pershing, who was forced to serve as a guide and server of humanity in the world of steam engines. However, the role never came to pass after a certain event caused the entire world and its population to die off, whereupon it stayed asleep and restrained until the arrival of Kyrie and Genevieve. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, 8-A with Optical Weapon Name: (Mechanical Dead) Thanatos Origin: Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~ Gender: Inapplicable (Though its base was used by a male) Age: Unknown (Possibly several years as it was made prior to the main story) Classification: (Giant TypeGéant) Transformation TypeParadigm Mechanical DeadCyber Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Mechanical Dead can detect body movement and can track others by sound), Immortality (Type 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; All Mechanical Dead are brought to life through the soul of a human), Shapeshifting (All Mechanical Dead imitate a human by changing into one, can shape-shift parts of their body to either create weapons or simply stretch them), Large Size (Type 1; described as being 45 feet tall), Energy Projection with optical weapons, Statistics Amplification (Its nature as a Transformation Type allows it to increase its strength and defense), Spatial Manipulation (Can distort the space around it so that attacks are unable to reach it), Death Manipulation and Physics Manipulation and Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Upon its transformation, it can kill all the laws of physics, and has grown beyond it to the point it cannot be affected by them; surpassing even the normal protection of Mechanical Dead) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Superior to Diane and Ares), Multi-City Block level with Optical Weapon (Comparable to Kyrie) Speed: Subsonic (Can react to Kyrie's movement, which is so fast that Gene's eyes, which are better than a human's, couldn't completely perceive them. Punched Gene so fast that she couldn't register what happened until after being sent flying), Speed of Light attack speed with optical weapon (Its optical weapons are devices that use transparent lens with a smooth texture, their tip resembling that of a telescope, to fire light at its opponent) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: At least superhuman Range: Melee range, much higher with optical weapons. Standard Equipment: 14 optical weapons (1 from the head, four from the chest, 3 from the abdomen, four from the shoulders, 2 from the arms), each powerful enough to nearly vaporize a whole mechanical doll. Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death of the Laws of Physics: A phenomenon that occurs when a Mechanical Dead attacks, where they transform to their true state by ignoring the laws of conversation of mass and gravity. Their transformation also causes even substances that would be impossible to melt into an unknown substance. Were they to rot and decay after fulfilling their mission or are killed, their death causes the laws of physics in the area they reigned to die, creating a land of pollution where all forms of life (humans, animals, plants) cannot survive in. In the story, Thanatos underwent a transformation after being released from its restraints. This transformation causes it to increase its capabilities, performance, and frame size. Due to this, it transcends the normal Mechanical Dead who can ignore the laws of conversation of mass, energy, and gravity, and can even freely kill off all physical laws. It also works as a defensive power from simply repelling attacks to even distorting the space around it to have them go off course, which caused all of Kyrie's attacks prior to taking in a fourth clock hand to not be able to harm it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~ Category:Antagonists Category:Giants Category:Immortals Category:Machines Category:Undead Category:Death Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Physics Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8